headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Chamber of Darkness 7
"Gargoyle Every Night" is the title to the first story featured in issue #7 of the Chamber of Darkness ongoing horror anthology series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Bernie Wrightson and Roy Thomas with artwork and coloring by Wrightson. It was lettered by Artie Simek. The second story is called "I Wore... The Mask of Drothor!" and was likely written by Stan Lee. It was illustrated and inked by Steve Ditko. The next story is called "The Mastermind", which is a two-page send-up to the Frankenstein archetype, which was written and illustrated by Tom Sutton. The fourth and final featured is called "I Found the Abominable Snowman! by Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, and Artie Simek. All stories were edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with an October, 1970 cover date and carries a cover price of .15 cents per copy. "Gargoyle Every Night" Emil Vogel is an elderly sculptor whose work includes the crafting of gargoyles for a small European town. Vogel is haunted however by the visage of a statue in the middle of his work place, a large golden gargoyle. He chastises the inanimate "Golden Angel", claiming that its very existence torments him night after night. Vogel's work is interrupted by a knock at the door. A police constable and several towns folk are concerned about rumors they have heard concerning Vogel's nighttime activities. While Vogel is distracted with the constable, two thieves named Billy and Clive sneak into his studio and find the Golden Angel gargoyle. They fire up Vogel's smelting pot and begin to melt the statue so that they can transport the refined gold. When Vogel discovers what they have done, an astonishing change overtakes him. Vogel himself is actually an evil gargoyle and only the existence of the Golden Angel prevented him from assuming his true form. Vogel attacks Billy and Clive and dunks them into the vat of molten gold. Appearances * Bernie Wrightson Serves as host for this story. * * Billy * Clive * Unnamed constable * * Gargoyles * Europe The exact location where this story takes place is unknown. * The Golden Angel * * "I Wore... The Mask of Drothor!" Markas, a formerly renowned mask masker has fallen on hard times and searches for the image of the perfect mask which will once again make him prosperous. He comes across the legend of Drothor, a horribly disfigured man who had turned to the black arts. According to the story anyone who tried to create a likeness of Drothor would be cursed. Not heeding the warnings, Markas creates a perfect replica of Drothor's face and uses the mask to commit crimes. Once he takes off the mask, however, he realizes that the curse has caught up to him and his real face is now that of Drothor. The police arrest him thereafter. Appearances * Markas * Drothor * * * * * * The Mask of Drothor * * "The Mastermind" A crazed inventor creates a creature in a laboratory that he names Manaak. As Manaak comes to life, the inventor tells him that he is indestructible, immortal and virtually superior to every other human being on the face of the planet. Manaak responds to this by saying, "If I am truly all these things, then logic requires I ask you one simple question. Who needs you, 'master'?" With that, Manaak lunges towards his creator. Appearances * Manaak * The Master * None * None * None * Humans * Reanimates * Castle * None * None * Immortality * Scientific experimentation * Scientist * Superhuman strength "I Found the Abominable Snowman!" Carl Hanson is a man who would do anything for money. After finding a picture of the Abominable Snowman Hanson sets out for the Himalayas in search of the beast, hoping to make a fortune by capturing it. Every time he shows someone the picture, however, they run away in fear claiming that the picture is cursed and that the owner will meet an unpleasant end. Not heeding the warning, Hanson makes his way into the mountains continuing to search even after his rations run out. Eventually the curse fulfills itself as Hanson turns into the Abominable Snowman himself. Appearances * Carl Hanson * * * * * * Himalayas * * * Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is, "Night of the Gargoyle!". * "Gargoyle Every Night" is job number 377Z. * "I Wore... The Mask of Drothor!" is job number T-745. * "I Found the Abominable Snowman!" is job number T-838. * "I Found the Abominable Snowman!" was originally printed as the third story in ''Tales to Astonish'' #13. * "The Mastermind" is reprinted in ''Tales of the Zombie'' #1. Recommended Reading * Chamber of Darkness Vol 1 * Monsters on the Prowl Vol 1 * Tales to Astonish Vol 1 See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Chamber of Darkness Vol 1 Category:1970/Comic issues Category:October, 1970/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries